Systems have previously been proposed for remotely controlling a controllable device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,954, titled “Smart light bulb”, included herein for reference, proposes a smart light bulb that includes in its housing an illumination source and a processor for controlling the illumination source. The smart light bulb also comprises a receiver coupled to the processor for receiving a data signal from an external device.
The smart light bulb can thus respond to a signal from another device and cause the processor to control, e.g., the intensity or the color of the illumination source. For example, the smart light bulb may be part of an entertainment system, in which the receiver receives a control signal to control the illumination source.
A drawback of such known systems, including the smart light bulb, is that they are not well suited for control by individual users.